


Visions

by Ehliena



Series: Drabble Dump [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, and his imagination, it's just the Force, not that he intends to be, one-sided, stalker Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> For [valninja](http://valninja.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr.

He could see her. In his dreams he saw figments of her. He wasn’t certain if these visions were real or something that his imagination made up to taunt her. It was infuriating that he couldn’t sense the difference between what was real and what was fiction. Yet he welcomed what little glimpses of her he could get.

He saw her with that storm trooper, that traitor. She was by his bedside with another man, a pilot from what Ren could see. Ren knew pilots, his father was one after all. She seemed to care about the traitor. The pilot seemed to care about the traitor as well.

Good. Caring for someone would make her weak.

Ren ignored the twinge in his chest when he thought about her caring for someone else.

His visions brought him to the Resistance base. He saw how she interacted with his mother. She was welcomed because of her connection to the Force and because of how Han Solo had spoken highly of her. He saw that she found in his mother a maternal figure that she never had.

These images were interspersed with fantasy. Both of them as children with a younger brother. A happy family until he would be lured into the Dark Side. Another family, another universe perhaps.

He saw her working on the Falcon with Chewy. That the wookie respected her was obvious. It was only logical, given her talent with the ship. Sometimes he would dream of the days when he ran around that ship, excited because they were visiting his Uncle who would tell him of the Force and his Grandfather.

Sometimes he would see her joking around with that pilot. They seemed to have established some sort of bond because of the traitor. In his nightmares the glances between the two would change, they would turn fond at first, and then passionate. He would wake drenched in sweat from seeing her reach out to the pilot.

He knew that she would soon set out to find his Uncle, and that once she did, he wouldn’t be able to sense her anymore. That after the Falcon makes that hyperdrive jump, his visions of her would become purely figments of his imagination.

He waited for the day she left with equal parts trepidation and excitement. She would train. She would become an equal opponent. She would know the Light, and become easier to seduce to the Dark, to him. But before all that, she would be lost to him. Not forever, just for the length of her training.

Ren smiled. He could hardly wait for the day that they would be reunited.

But until that day, he enjoyed the visions of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry it seems angsty. I was listening to MCR... oh wait.


End file.
